


Say You Wanna Put Your Hands On Me

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College, M/M, Pining, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining a gay porn site just to get close to his crush probably isn't the most logical thing Jared's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Wanna Put Your Hands On Me

It probably isn’t Jared’s finest hour.

“What are you doi—oh. _Oh._ ”

The laptop almost snaps Jared’s dick in half as he struggles to get it back into his gym shorts with one hand while attempting to work the touchpad to exit the screen at the same time.

He fails miserably, and the breathy moans and tight little grunts echo throughout the dorm room.

His roommate, Misha, snickers. The fucker.

“You should have told me you needed some alone time with your fist, Jared.”

“Shut up.”

“Sock on the door, or something cliché like that.”

“Shut _up_.”

“I mean, I totally understand where you’re coming from.” Misha pauses, like he’s listening, and then his mouth curls up into a smile. “Yup, I thought I recognized those moans.”

“What moans?” Jared replies tightly, hiding his evil, betraying, _loud_ Judas of a laptop under his pillow.

“Jensen, duh.”

Jared’s mouth drops open. He had suspected Misha of latent psychic ability and/or plans for world domination in the past, but that was usually just the pot talking. How the hell did he know what and, more precisely, _who_ Jared was watching before he walked in?

“Oh my god, you have a hidden camera in here, don’t you? I swear I washed your boxers before I put them back.”

“I don’t have a camera…” Misha quirks an eyebrow. “You wore my boxers?”

“Um, no? Okay, maybe. One time. Twice, max. On laundry day!”

“If I wasn’t straight, that might actually be hot.”

“You’re _straight?_?”

“What did you think I was?” 

“I thought it was possible that you spawned asexually. Like an amoeba.”

Now Misha is really grinning, and Jared is vaguely terrified because nothing good has ever come of that. He plops down on Jared’s bed before Jared can think to push him off.

“Hand over the laptop, young Padawan. Let me show you the error of your ways.”

Jared squints at him for a second, judging whether running out and hiding in Chad’s room would be preferable to actually doing what Misha says. Considering they live and have three classes together, Jared probably couldn’t avoid him for long, and Misha is a stubborn bastard.

Jared draws his laptop out from under the pillow and it’s still making ridiculous noises. Damn the volume button being broken (okay, sticky, and _ew_ ) when he needs it most. He hangs his head and pushes the laptop into Misha’s hands.

“Oh yeah, that’s Jensen alright. Look at that technique,” Misha says, his voice full of admiration and, hello, so not straight.

Jared can’t stop himself from looking over at the screen, where Jensen is on the screen bouncing a little twink up and down on his lap. It’s a tie for how many times Jared has re-watched between this scene and the one where Jensen is bent nearly in half getting pounded by a guy in a Cowboys jersey.

Jensen. 

The pornstar. 

Jared’s crush.

Jared’s _English Lit TA_ last semester.

Jensen bites down on the twink’s neck and growls and Jared’s dick is hard so fast that even Misha has the decency to look away. 

“Okay, fine, you caught me. I watch gay porn,” Jared says defensively, even though he knows Misha isn’t some psycho homophobe who is going to give him too much shit about it. 

“Yeah, I figured that one out.”

“What do you know about it anyway? You just said you’re straight.”

Misha just hums a little in response and starts tapping keys. The sound of Jensen fucking is gone, and Jared takes a moment to mourn it’s passing before glancing over to see what video Misha has put on next.

“Amoeba, my ass,” Misha cackles gleefully, as Jared slowly realizes with growing horror that the new video is actually _Misha_ in his full naked glory doing a solo scene. 

“Fuck man, brain bleach!” Jared practically squeals, smacking at his face frantically with both palms.

“Your taste is quite suspect,” Misha replies, moving to turn up the volume and then holding up his now-sticky finger to stare at it.

Jared peeks out from in between his fingers and then gasps indignantly. 

“Hey! How is your dick that big? I’m a foot taller than you, no fair!”

“Karma, my friend.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means my penis is bigger than yours.”

Jared scoffs and grabs the laptop out of Misha’s lap. He hugs it to his chest before realizing that he’s also hugging a naked virtual Misha and stuffs the laptop under his pillow again.

“My dick is gigantic,” Jared blurts out. “Like Donkey Kong big.”

“Grower, not a shower, huh?” Misha replies, with a sly smirk.

“I grow. I’m a growing boy!”

“I bet you are.” Misha pauses then, looking Jared up and down shrewdly.

“Oh no, I know that look. Spit it out.”

“You could put Donkey Kong to good use you know. And maybe earn a little cash in the meantime.”

Jared’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull and he jerks a nod over at the pillow-covered laptop. “Are you suggesting that I do _that?”_

“Sure. I know the person who runs the site, obviously, and I can swing you an audition.”

“No thanks. I have student loans and a soul-crushing, low-paying coffee shop job, like a normal college student.”

Misha chuckles. “But the site has one thing you don’t have.”

Jared knows what Misha’s going to say even before he does it. And by the tingle in Jared’s belly—alright, in his dick—he doesn’t mind it too much.

“Jensen,” Misha and Jared say at the same time.

Jared is so screwed.

***

Jared doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he thinks about the owner of the porn site that has seemingly infiltrated his mild-mannered university. Maybe a lecherous older guy with a beer belly and a comb-over. Or a hyper dude-bro with a penchant for gold chains and hair gel—wait, that might just be Chad.

He’s _definitely_ not expecting the redheaded bombshell in tight jeans and hipster glasses that opens the door to the OhDannyBoys.com studio on the morning of his “audition”.

“You must be Jared,” the bombshell says brightly, smiling all perky and dimpled at him as she thrusts out a hand for a more-powerful-than-she-looks handshake. “I’m Danneel.”

“Hi,” Jared says, just managing to keep his voice from breaking in an embarrassing manner. 

Danneel seems to catch it though, and smirks a bit before ushering him into the loft space and directing him towards a couch in the corner.

“So, Jared, Misha tells me you are interested in doing some work for my site,” Danneel starts, straddling a chair next to the couch and looking at him with a serious expression.

Jared swallows hard and nods a little bit. His bangs fall into his face, and he sees her eyes tracking the movement.

“Great! Well, you definitely have the look that my audience enjoys.”

Jared’s face is on absolute fire, but he nods again.

“And the adorable shy thing doesn’t hurt.”

_Oh my god,_ Jared thinks, brain synapses moshing inside his head.

Danneel starts chuckling, and Jared has no idea why his complete mortification is so amusing. “So, I’m not sure how much Misha told you, but we have different sections to the site, some more involved than others. There is the solo stuff, masturbation only, usually for straight guys who don’t want to get into the gay-for-pay thing. Misha does that exclusively.”

She pauses and looks at him closely. “But if you are open to other stuff, than you can definitely make more money.”

Jared clears his throat and attempts to sound professional, even though his heart is beating out of his chest. “What kind of other stuff?” 

“Depends on the guy, really. Everything from kissing and handjobs to full-on intercourse,” she explains. “And I’m a good judge of chemistry, so I try to match up people who I think would be hot together.”

“Um, what do you think I could do?” 

Danneel’s eyes run slowly up and down his body. He thinks he should probably be a little more creeped out by that, but the hipster glasses are somehow calming.

“Are you gay, Jared?”

Jared swallows again. “Yes.”

“That’s good. You’re young still—how far have you gone? Handjobs?”

“Yeah.”

“Blowjobs?”

“Um, a few times. It was kind of messy.”

Danneel laughs. “The best ones are, darling.”

Jared can actually feel the hotness of his skin, but he relaxes a bit and laughs with her. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“I assume you’ve never fucked. Am I right?”

Jared’s eyes flutter close for a second as images of Jensen and his indecent hip action fills his head. “No. I mean, no, not yet.”

“That’s fine, Jared, just fine. Hot actually,” Danneel replies, and she actually looks like she means it, which puts Jared at ease. “I’m pretty sure I have exactly the right co-star to help you get started. If we decide to work together, that is.”

There’s a lump in Jared’s throat at even the possibility that Jensen is the co-star in question. After all, getting the chance to hook up with him is the entire point of this whole crazy scheme. He’s torn between asking Danneel straight out if Jensen’s the one, and the complete embarrassment of her figuring out why he’s here in the first place. This is total stalker territory, pornstar-style, and Jared would be ashamed if he hadn’t been crushing on Jensen for months _before_ he discovered his secret identity.

“One more thing, and excuse me for being blunt,” Danneel starts, and Jared knows they have finally reached the actual performing part of his audition. This is _so_ not like auditioning for the Drama Club freshman year.

“I need to see a few things,” she continues, and that’s when Jared realizes she’s pulling a hand-held camera out of a drawer near her chair. “First, how you look on film, which is important. You’re gorgeous, so I’m sure you’ll play well.”

“Thanks,” Jared mumbles, but he’s surprisingly pleased by her praise.

“And secondly, I need to make sure you can get hard on cue.”

“I’m nineteen—Top Ramen gets me hard,” Jared blurts out before he can stop himself.

That gets an actual snort out of her, and Jared smiles, relieved that his utter dorkitude hasn’t ruined this yet.

“Ah, youth,” she says, the little red light on the video camera blinking on as she holds it up to eye level. “Why don’t you start by taking your shirt off?”

Jared’s hands are shaking as he pulls off his polo shirt. The room is warm, but there are goosebumps that have nothing to do with temperature all over his skin.

“That’s good, Jared. Your body is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Jared stutters out. He doesn’t know where to place his hands and settles on putting them palm-flat on the couch.

“Are your nipples sensitive, Jared? Why don’t you lick one of those big thumbs and play with them a little bit.”

Danneel’s voice is soothing. He tries to just focus on it and let his body take over. He does what she says, brushing his thumb against the flat of his tongue until it’s moist with spit, and then rubbing lightly over one nipple. He hisses at the contact, and his hips thrust up in an almost imperceptible movement.

“That’s great, Jared. While you’re doing that, why not use your other hand and rub over that lovely bulge you have starting.”

Jared does, sliding his free hand down the flat plain of his belly and over the denim where his cock is fattening up. The finger on his nipple is getting dry, friction dragging painfully, so he sucks a few more fingers into his mouth to get them wet enough to make it feel good again.

“Beautiful, Jared, just beautiful. Why don’t you get that gorgeous dick out for me, hmm? I bet it’s nice and big like the rest of you.”

Jared throws his head back against the couch cushion and flutters his eyes closed. He gets his dick out, listening to the jangle of his belt buckle and the slide of his zipper. It’s hot and hard in his hand, pulsing against his palm as he sweeps his thumb up and rubs drops of precome down the shaft.

“That’s right, Jared, just like that. You’re a natural, baby.”

Jared whimpers at that, the praise seeping into his consciousness and mixing with the sensation of the tight grip around his cock. He blocks everything out, focusing on the heat and the slick slide and the sudden image of Jensen’s mouth stretched tight around his dick, green eyes dark and wide as he stares up at Jared.

“Oh fuck,” Jared shouts as he comes at that image, jizz spurting all over his hand and stomach. He breathes heavily, trying to come back to himself, and blinks his eyes open to look over at her. He’s too blissed out to even be embarrassed by how fast and hard he came. 

“I think we’re going to have a beautiful working relationship,” Danneel says with a chuckle.

***

Danneel tells him that there is a shoot open with “my boy, Jensen” in eight days time, if Jared wants it, and gives him a few days to think it over.

He calls her back twenty-seven minutes after leaving her studio to tell her he’ll do it. He wishes he made it to a full half-hour, just for appearance’s sake, but alas.

He freaks out for the next seven days.

“I can’t do this. This is nuts,” Jared chants to himself on day two, as he watches Jensen 69-ing a guy who looks vaguely like a kid in his Bio class. Jared does it while fisting his dick like he just discovered what it’s there for.

“Jensen’s going to think I’m the biggest creepy stalker in the whole world,” Jared tells Chad on day four. Chad is passed out in a bowl of Chex-Mix though, so he doesn’t answer.

“Do I have to shave my balls?” he asks Misha on day six, in a fit of delirium.

Misha laughs so hard that he falls off the bed, but there is a bottle of Nair left suspiciously on Jared’s desk the next morning.

“Breathe.” It’s the first thing Danneel says to him as she opens the door on day eight. Then she smiles and tugs him in by the arm, and everything is a little bit easier after that.

Until he walks into the room with the king size bed and a half-naked Jensen Ackles sitting on top of it, that is.

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen says, smile bright and open, and Jared is moments away from stroking out at the thought that Jensen _remembers his name._

“Jensen! Wow, hi, um, how’s it going? Fancy meeting you here.” 

Jared’s pretty proud of himself for not falling into a death spiral on the studio floor, so he tries not to think about how high-pitched his voice suddenly is.

Jensen just chuckles, lying there propped up against the headboard, wearing only sweat pants and his stupid, ridiculous, perfect, Jared-is-gonna-jizz-his-pants-just-looking-at-it face.

“He doesn’t bite,” Danneel stage whispers. “Unless you’re a good boy.”

Jared laughs, but it’s a loud squawking thing that makes him immediately cringe. 

Jensen responds by kneeling up on the bed and putting his hand out as if to beckon Jared to him. His sweats are hanging low on the cut of his hips, and Jared can just make out the line of his soft cock hanging along his thigh. Jared can feel the flush creeping up the back of his neck, but he can’t resist heading over to the bed.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Jensen says when Jared gets close enough to hear him. His voice is soft and warm, and Jared can’t find a trace of mockery in it. 

“I’m kind of a dork,” Jared replies, the words tumbling forward without his permission. The flush gets even deeper, but Jensen just places one hand on Jared’s chest over the cotton of his t-shirt and it somehow manages to calm his shaking shoulders.

“I’ve always thought you were pretty adorable,” Jensen admits, other hand joining the one already touching him.

_Adorable again?_ Jared thinks dismissively before realizing _Oh my god, Jensen thinks I’m adorable!_

“Wait, _what?_ ”

Jensen shrugs, moving his hands lower until the tips of his fingers are brushing the hem of Jared’s shirt. “Yeah, you’d sit at the back of class, sucking on the end of your pen. I used to watch your mouth work that little bit of plastic, and get all jealous of it.”

Jared definitely doesn’t squeak at that. Absolutely not.

“You’d look away every time I caught you staring, but you were never fast enough.” The material was being pulled up Jared’s body now, trapping his arms and cocooning him in momentary darkness.

Jared shivers as Jensen’s mouth makes contact with his skin, and he keeps on talking. 

“You’d shake your head like you were trying to clear it, and your bangs would fall in your face. I wanted so bad to go over and brush them out of the way so I could see that sweet blush, but I knew if I touched you once, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

“Jensen,” Jared breathes, as the material clears him and Jensen is tugging him down onto his lap. 

“I kept thinking about how soft your skin would be.” Jensen runs his plush mouth up along Jared’s neck. 

“And how you would smell.” Tongue peeking out to run along Jared’s jawline. 

“And what you would taste like.” Jensen presses his mouth to Jared’s, and if this is all a fever dream, then Jared will happily stay asleep forever.

Jensen’s hands are sliding up Jared’s body and into his hair, the strands tangling between his fingers as he tilts Jared’s head just the way he wants it. Jared has no clue what is even happening anymore, so he just clutches onto Jensen’s shoulders and holds on for the ride.

Jensen pulls back with a gasp, thin chord of saliva still connecting their swollen mouths. Those green eyes are hazy and Jared lets himself be proud of the fact that he managed to cause that.

“Let’s get these jeans off,” Jensen murmurs, pushing Jared onto his back and pulling the offending garment down Jared’s legs. 

That leaves Jared in just boxers, his dick harder than any moment in his entire life, including the summer where he learned how to masturbate while watching Matt Cohen from next door wash his dad’s car.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jensen says, slotting himself between Jared’s thighs and running his hands down the flat of Jared’s torso and precariously close to where Jared’s dick is trying to join the proceedings.

“Me?” Jared sputters out, not sure how to respond to the fact that the guy he has been crushing on—okay, hysterically jacking off to—might actually think he is hot.

“Oh…”Jensen says, leaning down and swirling his tongue around one of those nipples that Jared has recently discovered are so sensitive. “…yeah.” He bites down lightly and Jared’s pelvis bucks up involuntarily.

“Oh god,” is all Jared can manage, and he knows he’s failing at the porn dialogue, but Jensen is doing a fine enough job for the both of them. Besides, he can’t be expected to have higher brain function when Jensen is grinding their clothed cocks together in tiny figure-eight motions.

Jensen shifts then, pulling them over to their sides and adjusting the angle of their bodies as they press together. Jared knows logically that this is because of the camera that he completely forgot about, but it doesn’t quite matter when Jensen’s is licking into his mouth like a starving man looking for a last meal worth of Jared’s tonsils.

Their teeth clack together, aggressive, tongues fighting for dominance, and Jared thinks about how much he’s missed this. Making out, sharing breath and spit and heat with another guy. And even better is that the guy is _Jensen_ , the one that Jared spent months worth of class time writing odes to freckles over instead of taking notes on Thomas Hardy.

“Let me see how pretty that dick is,” Jensen says, interrupting Jared’s lust-induced reverie. Before Jared can even get on the next page—the _holy shit I’m naked with Jensen_ page—Jensen is pulling down Jared’s boxer shorts. 

Jensen bites down on bottom lip, already swollen with blood from their kissing, and watches as Jared’s dick slaps alarmingly hard against his belly.

“Yeah, even prettier than I thought,” Jensen continues, leaning down until Jared can feel the puff of hot air from his mouth right along the curve of the crown.

“Donkey Kong,” Jared blurts out, and then giggles right on the verge of hysteria as Jensen drags his Cupid’s bow all around the ridge of Jared’s dick.

Jared’s had a few blowjobs before, and they were great, even if messy. Well, besides the night of junior prom, but that was more because Sandy still had her braces which, _ouch_ , and also the whole gay thing. 

But what Jared has never had before is Jensen Ackles--grad student, porn star, and sex god--feasting on Jared’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

“Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up,” Jared chants, as Jensen presses Jared’s thighs father apart and starts lathing at his balls before swirling back up and taking his dick to the back of his throat.

“Taste so good, Jared, fuck.” Jensen pulls off with an obscene pop, and scrambles up to pull Jared back onto his lap. Jared goes willingly, as boneless as a ragdoll as Jensen manhandles him. Jensen’s sweats have disappeared somewhere mid-blowjob, and his dick is hard and proud between them.

Jared leans forward slightly, and the moment their bare cocks touch for the first time, they both groan. Jensen wraps one hand around Jared’s neck, pulling him closer so they are sharing breath again, and then uses his other hand to guide Jared’s own in between their bodies.

“C’mon, Jared, put those great big paws to good use,” Jensen says, smiling into his mouth, as Jared does what he’s instructed and wraps one hand around both their dicks, pressing them together and using their mingled precome as lube to help smooth the delicious friction.

“That’s it, so good. So fucking good for me,” Jensen keeps going, voice getting rougher and hotter all the time. Jared just whimpers and obeys, fisting them together until their flesh feels like it’s going to become one solid, aching entity.

“I’m gonna come, Jensen, I’m gonna,” Jared cries out, hand cramping, his orgasm shooting up his spine like an electric current.

“One more second, baby, just one more,” Jensen grunts, tightening his grip on Jared’s neck even as he slides his free hand down to the cleft of Jared’s ass. Nimble fingertips dip inside, and one gets only half a knuckle deep in Jared’s hole before he’s shooting all over the both of them.

Jensen’s finger presses in deeper, massaging Jared’s insides mercilessly as his own orgasm overtakes him. The finger withdraws way more gently than it went in, and Jared slumps back onto the bed like a puppet with his strings cut.

“Well, I think that’ll do.” Danneel’s way-too-amused voice cuts through the jizz-fog in Jared’s brain, and he remembers for the first time in ages that he is now a gay porn star.

“Oh my god, I’m a gay porn star,” Jared groans, slapping his face with both hands and attempting to cross his legs to hide his sticky dick.

Danneel laughs, and Jared detects the slight hint of evil in there. Probably from hanging out with Misha and his monster cock too often. “I wouldn’t call you a star yet, my love, but if you study your craft, you could go far.”

Jared waits until there is the sound of a door shutting to look out from underneath his hands. Danneel is gone, thankfully, but Jensen is still lying there on his side, propped up on his elbow and more gorgeous than the sun rising at dawn like a phoenix.

Oh c’mon, Jared’s an engineering major—he never said the odes were well-written.

“You wanna get dinner with me tonight?” Jensen asks, all matter-of-fact, like he didn’t just stick his finger in Jared’s ass on camera.

“Dinner? With me? And you? Like, with food?” 

Jizz-fog, seriously.

Jensen laughs, and his eyes crinkle up into tiny starbursts. “With, like, actual food. Crazy, I know.”

“Yeah. I mean, duh, of course,” Jared replies hastily, before pausing. “But, why?”

Jensen’s eyes darken, and Jared’s dick reintroduces itself to his abdomen. “Because no one should lose their virginity on camera, and I figure I could help you out with that before our next scene.”

Jared burst into a grin and flings himself at Jensen. “It is so on.”

Like Donkey Kong. 

_Do not say that out loud, Jared._

“Like Donkey Kong,” says Jensen.

How can Jared not be in love?


End file.
